


Observare

by VillainVogue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: I just really like Dean!Perry, Kind of meta, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainVogue/pseuds/VillainVogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dean studies her host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observare

She's been taking residence in this vessel for some time now, but no-one would know it. Centuries upon centuries have given her near-infinite patience, and she knows that making her move now will do no good. First, she watches, and she waits.

After all, she has to ensure her wayward daughter and her motley crew won't be able to tell the difference once she does take full control of Miss Perry. 

So she observes, noting the girl's mannerisms, movement, personality. The little head twitches and minute changes in facial expression when someone is talking to show that she's listening and reacting. The controlled way of walking--brisk, rigid, with arms bent at the elbow like a form of protection or held stiffly down as though she's unsure of what to do with them. The constant fussing over the house and its occupants as a way of maintaining control amidst the chaos.

And she steps in quietly once in a while to start to tweak things where and when it's needed, because the poor girl's dress sense wasn't doing either of them any favours, the sheer amount of tension in her body was painful simply to _see_ , and while her preference for Classical and Romantic music hasn't gone totally unappreciated, there's only so much of the 'hits' of that era that one can take.

Lola Perry is appallingly predictable, at first. A gentle, domestic creature of routines and schedules, cooking and cleaning. Someone who she could checkmate in record time, though she doubts her simple-minded host would even know how to play.

But somehow Lola manages to be an almost interesting subject of study. A little island of normalcy in the vast ocean of the strange and supernatural surrounding the university. The last bastion of dullness among all things great and terrible. Someone soft and sweet and so naive, who should've been eaten alive upon arrival at Silas--possibly literally.

And yet, she notes with a vague fascination, Lola Perry is still at Silas, and most importantly, still alive without her intervention until this point. It's clear, of course, that her braver, bolder, and cleverer friends have played no small part in the girl's survival, but there is an even clearer tenacity about Miss Perry that one can perhaps only really be aware of when one is inside her mind. From a distance, even her keen eyes hadn't seen it, and that was almost impressive.

It had surprised her, at first, to learn that this high-strung little slip of a thing had successfully killed a vampire on her own. But she knew better now. Dear William had underestimated the girl. Overlooked just how fierce and furious the little wisp could be, underneath those delicate sensibilities. Just as her friends did and would continue to overlook her unusual behavior now.

No, Miss Perry hadn't been the first choice for a host, but it seemed that she was perhaps the best choice possible. In fact, she was perfect--or rather, would be perfect, once she was no longer in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I really hope all those "she"s and "her"s didn't get too confusing, but I didn't think the Dean would refer to herself by title or name in private, and to be honest the names of students probably aren't too important to her either.


End file.
